You lied to me
by Bhos'z Mich
Summary: Maka and Soul are happily married now, they have a child now and new problems occur. What if this problem changed their lives? Read and find out what this problem is.


**So this is still the same person who created this story, I just forgot my password on my first account Michelle Kitty-chan. And I just created another one to update my stories, but my other stories are still on my other account. I just needed to update "You lied to me" & "Runaway Bride".**

**You Lied to Me**

_**Maka's POV**_

It's been 3 years since Soul and I were married, we already have a child named Maki, he looks just like his dad, but the attitude and personality, not so much, some of Soul's attitude and personality weren't inherited by Maki, and some of my habits were inherited by him, he also loves books. And it has been 2 years since Soul got distanced from me, I mean…his always all over me, but when he started to work at the Death Company, he became so distance with me, I don't know why but I bet it has something to do with his job. I always asks him why he is so distanced from me, I always asks him if I did something wrong, but he won't answer, as if when he answers me he will be punished by someone, someone other me.

So I planned on knowing myself why Soul is so distanced from me. It's his fault too why I'm following him like this, he won't answer my question, so I will answer my own question. So I followed him at work, and didn't make him notice that I was following him. I waited for dawn and waited him to come out and see where he goes after going home, his always late, I wanna know why his always late, he told me that their work ends at 5pm but he always gets home at 8pm and his excuse is always "I had overtime." I'm tired of hearing that excuse, it's always echoing in my head, I'm sick of Soul saying it everyday.

And also Soul is now drinking alcohols, I don't know what drove him to drink, it's not like him to drink, it's like…his not the Soul I knew before. Now I'm here to prove that is he really having overtime or overtime at some place. I'm tired of enduring the pain I feel in my chest, even if he is my husband, he already crossed the line. He doesn't know what I feel when he is always avoiding me. Now it's time.

I now followed him to a bar where I saw a girl standing in front of the door of the bar and when Soul got closer to her, SOUL KISSED HER! I was so shocked at what I saw. I felt like my heart exploded when Soul kissed that girl. Mama was right, men are liars, they shouldn't be trusted, they will only hurt you in the end. I was now crying and said to myself "You lied to me, you promised me I'm the only girl that you will love and the only girl in your life and world. You promised me all of that…but broke that promised. I entrusted my heart to a man who keeps promises but always breaks it."

After that I ran and went back home, when I was at home I told Maki to pack his things and I went to our room and packed my things. Then Maki went in our room and asked me "Mama? Why are we packing our things?" "were leaving Maki." I said sniffing and wiping the tears from my eyes. "why mama? Are we going to wait for papa?" "no Maki, were leaving papa alone." I said still packing my things. "why not? Why are we leaving him?" he asked really confused "enough questions Maki." I said "but mama just tell me why are we leaving him?" "BECAUSE HIS A LIAR!" I shouted and cried "a…liar? Maki said and hugged me and I hugged him back as I cried.

After that Soul came home and saw us leaving with our bags, he was so surprised at what he saw. A frown formed on my face, my grip on the bags I was holding were getting tighter, I suddenly felt the urge to punch him, but let it go and just slap him on the face so hard that he fell to the ground, the bags I was holding fell to the ground too as I slapped him. I was so angry at him, and tears are starting to form on the corner of my eyes.

"Maka…" Soul said still on the ground.

"Were leaving Soul….and don't even bother to follow us…" I said "JUST GO TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND LEAVE US BE!" I shouted at him, his eyes were wide, surprised at what I said. After that me and Maki left him on the ground. But we were stopped by Soul who was following us and saying

"Maka…Maka wait…I can explain, please Maka, let me explain."

"You have nothing to explain to me Soul." I turned around and glared at him.

"Please Maka…you misunderstood what you saw…she-she's just my friend….we don't ha-" I cut Soul off.

"A FRIEND?! A-A FRIEND?!" I said "You know Soul…A FRIEND DOES NOT KISS HIS FRIEND IN THE LIPS OR HOLD HER BY THE WAIST OR SAY I LOVE YOU TO THEM!" I shouted at him and glared at him with hatred in my eyes.

"Maka…" Was the only thing he said.

"Just leave us alone for a while Soul…and think about what you have done today to me." I said calmly.

After that me and Maki left, and Soul only stayed on the ground and didn't bother to follow us. We went to Papa's place cause I know Soul wouldn't find me their cause he knows I always hated him. When I knocked on the door and papa opened it, I hugged papa while I was crying, I buried my face on his chest, he was so worried about me and asked me

"Maka what happened?!" said papa worried.

"He lied to me papa…he lied to me…and to think…I trusted him." I said still crying on papa's chest.

"It's alright Maka…papa's here." Papa said patting me on the head.

20 minutes later I stopped crying and Maki and I went inside, we both sat on the couch and papa made us both some tea to make us both calm especially me, after that I told papa what happened earlier.

"Why that bastard? How dare he do that to my daughter?" Papa said slamming his fist on the coffee table.

"You're the one to talk." I said looking at him.

"ahehehe….." Was the only response he said.

"Papa…me and Maki are going to leave the country." I said with full confidence.

"huh? Are you sure about that?" Papa said.

"I'm sure of it, I don't want to see Soul anymore…so it's best if we leave this country and go to Korea." I said.

Papa sighed and said "Alright Maka, but I'm not gonna let you take care of Maki alone." He said lifting Maki and sitting him on his lap. "I'm coming with you Maka, okay?" he said smiling.

"Okay papa…but just promise that you won't bring any girls or go to any bars in Korea when were already there, okay?" I said with my serious face.

"Alright Maka." Papa said and starting playing with Maki.

"I need to go somewhere first, so I'll leave now papa, Maki do you want to come with me?" I said looking at papa and Maki.

"Where are you going Maka?" papa said with curiosity in his eyes. "Okay mama!" Maki said.

"I'm going to Tsubaki, I just need to tell her something, and I'm also going to Kid's house, to say my goodbye's to them." I said as I stand up. "come on Maki let's go, papa were leaving." I said going towards the door.

"okay Maka, be careful okay?" said papa.

"Okay, let's go Maki, say goodbye to grandpa now." I said looking at papa then to Maki.

"Bye bye~ grandpa!" Maki said with a big smile on his face. I then remembered Soul because of Maki.

After that me and Maki left the room and towards to our destinations.


End file.
